The new cultivar is the result of chance discovery in Hoganas Sweden. The inventor is Kjell Bolinder, a citizen of Sweden The new variety was discovered as a single seedling, of unknown parentage. The discovery was made in June 2003.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BLUE GLOSS’ was first performed in Sweden, at a hobbyist nursery by vegetative cuttings in June 2007. ‘BLUE GLOSS’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.